United Stars Fleet Logistics division
The word "logistics" is derived from the Greek adjective logistikos meaning "skilled in calculating". The first administrative use of the word was in Roman and Byzantine times when there was a military administrative official with the title Logista. At that time, the word apparently implied a skill involved in numerical computations. Historically supplies for an army were first acquired by foraging or looting, especially in the case of food and fodder, although if traveling through a desolated region or staying in one place for too long resources could quickly be exhausted. A second method was for the army to bring along what was needed, whether by ships, pack animals, wagons or carried on the backs of the soldiers themselves. This allowed the army some measure of self-sufficiency, and up through to the 19th century most of the ammunition a soldier needed for an entire campaign could be carried on their person. However, this method led to an extensive baggage train which could slow down the army's advance and the development of faster-firing weapons soon outpaced an army's ability to supply itself. Starting with the Industrial Revolution new technological, technical and administrative advances led to a third method, that of maintaining supplies in a rear area and transporting them to the front. This led to a "logistical revolution" which began in the 20th century and drastically improved the capabilities of modern armies while making them highly dependent on this new system. Headquarters of the USFLD is at the Navy Tower, San Francisco, Earth (Terra) Commanding Officer: Admiral McElligott Union Fleet Classes of supply Union Fleet logistics support is grouped into 10 classes of supply: *Class I Subsistence (food), gratuitous (free) health and comfort items. Personnel *Class II Clothing, individual equipment organizational tool sets and kits, hand tools, unclassified maps, administrative and housekeeping supplies and equipment. Personnel *Class III Fuel, NuGas,Lubricants (POL) (package and bulk): fuels, preservatives, liquids and gases, bulk chemical products, coolants, , components, and additives chemical products. technical spare parts Equipment *Class IV Construction materials, including installed equipment and all fortification and barrier materials. *Class V Ammunition of all types, Energy packs, bombs, explosives, mines, fuzes, detonators, pyrotechnics, missiles, rockets, propellants, and associated items. Personal weapons, Side arms and weapon systems Equipment *Class VI Personal demand items (such as health and hygiene products, soaps and toothpaste, writing material, snack food, beverages, cigarettes, batteries, alcohol, and cameras—nonmilitary sales items) and paperclips. Troops *Class VII Major end items such as auxillary vehicles, fighters, landiung tanks, battle suits, battle dressers, MOTEL units, launchers, tanks, mobile machine shops, and vehicles. *Class VIII Medical material (equipment and consumables) including repair parts peculiar to medical equipment. (Class VIIIa – Medical consumable supplies not including Pharmacology and classified drugs; Class VIIIb – classified drugs, Psionic equipment, etc.). Troops *Class IX Repair parts and components to include kits, assemblies, and sub-assemblies (repairable or non-repairable) required for maintenance support of all equipment. Equipment *Class X Material to support nonmilitary programs such as agriculture and economic development (not included in Classes I through IX). Civilians *Miscellaneous Water, salvage, and captured material. Ship and ship system comonents are under the auspice of the Union Fleet Logistics Procurement Department Ship weapons Class X and higher are under the auspice of the Union Fleet Logistics Major Armament Component Department . The RED department handles Cerberus robots, Loki torpedoes, Translocator cannons and bombs as well as P Bombs, Shiva Mines etc. Category:Union Navy Category:Groups